1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for fabricating in a simple manner display panels each of which can be displayed sharply and vividly and exhibits a higher degree of resistance against weathering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, for the purpose of advertisement, many display panels having the same display pattern are fabricated at one time and in order to make them attractive, almost all of them use color photographs. In fabrication the photographic process has been widely used for printing a desired color picture or display image over the surfaces of panels, but the fabrication costs are high. In addition, such display panels are defective in that they are easily susceptible to weathering and consequently the color is faded therefrom. This fading effect is especially pronounced in display panels whose back is illuminated with a flood of light from fluorescent lamps or the like. Fading of display panels placed outdoor is very fast.
Furthermore, glass or acrylic resin sheets are normally used as the base of display panels, and printing over the surfaces of these arcylic sheets is difficult so that high-quality display images cannot be reproduced.